


Between Life and Death

by charmed_seconds



Category: Charmed
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris's heart is shatter and on death's door, only one can save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Life and Death

He couldn’t remember a time when he could count his little brother’s ribs, nor could he remember a time when his healing ever failed him. His brother lay bleeding in front of him, wheezing breaths and a weakening pulse the only things keeping him from slipping into the afterlife. He hovered his hands over his brother’s prone body, begging for the healing glow to come. It didn’t.

Tears were streaming down his face. Was it only a few months back that the two of them were living in bliss? Late nights entwined together as the whispered and caressed. Hinted expressions in the midst of kin. But it was wrong, so wrong. They were brothers. Lustful thoughts should be kept away from family, but yet, for a year and half he was with his little brother romantically. 

  
And even three months after he broke it off, the desire was firmly alive. No matter the distance or other lovers, longing for his brother stayed rooted within him. No other felt like the other did. Everyone paled in comparison. 

  
Now, his brother refused to eat. He would munch on a few things at dinner before throwing out an excuse and scampering up the stairs. This was the first time he saw him without a shirt since he broke up with him, and it was heartbreaking. His brother was always thin, his muscles didn’t bulk up like his own did. But, his little brother never looked emaciated like he did now. Skin was pulled taut over bone. The skin was hues lighter than they used to be and dry. Hair wasn’t as glossy and beautiful as it was.  It took everything in his power not to sob over his little brother’s chest and apologize profusely. 

  
His Aunt Phoebe brushed aside some of the hair that has fallen in front of her youngest nephew’s face, and promptly gasped. Her hand slid down to the shuttering chest, each breath labored. She merely whispered a single word and Wyatt’s own heart crumbled. He knew he was the one that broke his little brother’s heart. But he couldn’t contain the self-loathing. He was encouraging his brother to do something that most would label immoral and disgusting. He was giving his brother right to do something that was illegal. 

  
His Aunt told him that he had to heal the first injury before the life-threatening one could have any hope of going away. He looked up and looked at all of the members of his family. His mother and father looked sorrowfully at their youngest. Cousins were wailing at the aspect of death. Aunts were trying to find ways to get their nephew to live. Uncles were comforting others while they tried to keep their pain at bay. 

  
He looked back at his brother and knew that the last breaths were exiting his body. Leaning down, he placed his lips upon the blue tinted one of his brother’s. His hand curled around the bloody wound as he poured his emotion into his actions. Leaning back, he whispered apologizes and proclaimed feelings, praying that the healing glow would come. With a trio of words and one more passionate kiss, the glow came and the skin began to knit together.

  
Breathing came easier and he found pressure coming back from the prone body beneath his lips. His hand left the healed side and cupped his brother’s cheek. When breath was needed, he released his brother from the kiss and looked around. The family wore faces of shock, but no one wore one of disgust or of abolishment. They looked content as if destiny has played its part and that two souls that were torn were once again whole.


End file.
